unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Consequence (2016)
'''Ultimate Consequence (2016) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that took place on July 31, 2016 in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the first Ultimate Consequence pay per view to not be considered an "A level" pay per view; as, along with Capital Carnage, were now considered "A-2 level" pay per views, as main pay per views that were hosted by one sole brand. The event was also the first in the event's history to be hosted by the Friday Night Severity brand, which would stay the same in the following years. The main event was meant to see Hernastly defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Anarchy, however; after the match, Crimson Red would use the 2016 Key and Case contract for a match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which he would win from Hernastly at the events conclusion. The event received a rating of 8.3/10 stars based off of eight reviews, down from the previous years event, which received an 8.9/10 star rating. Background After defeating Jake Porter to become the new Cruiserweight Champion, Micah Jordan would have his first championship defense against Seth, who had challenged him the previous week to a match for the title, as he defeated Capitol multiple times to earn a shot at any championship, with the Cruiserweight Championship being the title he chose to go after. This would set up their match at the event. George Martin and Paul Orlando, after a lengthy championship reign, requested fresh challengers, which allowed Chris Sanders and Drew Akron to step up and accept the challenge the team for the Global Tag Team Championships. After Paul Orlando was injured in a match against Drew Akron, they would continue to go after the injured leg to gain an advantage for when they faced them for the titles, which would take place at the event. In his last effort, YoYo Joe challenged Chris Ross to a final match for the International Championship, which Chris Ross accepted on the condition that it would be Joe's last challenge for the title until Ross was no longer the champion, to which Joe agreed to, confirming the match. The week before the event, Joe was attacked by Ty Jackson and Thomas Bennett of the "Wolf Pack" stable, giving Chris Ross an advantage in their match, as well as causing Joe to have to look out for outside interference from the Wolf Pack stable. After weeks of impressive victories, Hernastly was unsatisfied not having an opponent for the Ultimate Consequence event, therefor he went out to find a challenger, and decided upon Anarchy, who gladly accepted the challenge, and warned Hernastly that he was not going to leave Ultimate Consequence the World Heavyweight Champion. Over the following weeks, Hernastly would pick up more impressive victories, pointing to the World Heavyweight Championship after each match until the final week before the event, where Hernastly would go to do so until getting hit with the Chaos Theory from Anarchy, who then proceeded to do the same signature to Hernastly to close out the show, ensuring Hernastly that he still would not leave Ultimate Consequence the World Heavyweight Champion. Results